


Ice Breaker

by Gage



Series: Next Gen Verse [3]
Category: Charmed, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst and Humor, Community: glee-cross-meme, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You lies alot Noah,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Busted

~*~  
  
  
Puck was pretty sure that after that first time, Hummel would never speak to him again. Yah know after he woke up from the whole fainting thing. Don’t let him tell you any different. He fainted. Puck had seen it with his own two eyes. He went down hard. No way could you fake that kind of thing.   
  
  
Libi who never let any opportunity go by had run over to his fallen school-league (what it’s totally a word), felt his wrist and after declaring the ‘pretty man’ was alive could she keep him please. He added  _‘why you can’t keep people.’_  to his LIBI list. Along with how un-cool it was to call a boy  _‘Pretty’_. Even it that last part was kinda true.   
  
  
  
He had spent five minutes trying to come up with a good lie, explanation for what Kurt had seen. Another three minutes trying to tell Libi that it wasn’t exactly a lie, and why he couldn’t tell Kurt about what he could do. No one could know. His kid sister looked at him with those serious brown eyes before patting his face.   
  
  
“You lies alot Noah,”   
  
  
Looking back it was those words that drove him to tell Kurt the truth, not that he would ever admit it out loud. So he didn’t feel too bad when Hummel nods his head about keeping this whole thing quiet and walks out of his house minus the screaming. Puck wasn’t disappointed not in the least. Shut up. He wasn’t.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Everything between them at school had been normal, for two people who didn’t talk much to one another. Puck had given him his space and didn’t push Hummel for anything. For a while it seemed like he’d let things go. That was stupid. A kid like Hummel wouldn’t let that shit go. It would only seem like he did. It would stick in his brain until he had to pick it apart and look at every freakin angle. Than he would do that weird ogling thing he used to do with Finn, only less intense. That was the last thing he needed. Still he wished Hummel had said something aside from agreeing not to say anything.   
  
  
And now he sounded nuts. See this is why he wasn’t good at things like this. They made his head hurt. If he were anyone else Puck wouldn’t have cared. Except this was his life that was on the line, if Kurt decided he couldn’t handle this and needed to talk to someone, he could put his life in danger and shit, that was the last thing he needed.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
By Wednesday he had seriously considered hauling Hummel into an empty room and telling him the whole thing had been a joke. A trick of mirrors or some crap like that. The kid had been avoiding him all week. The minute he would spot him he’d turned on his heels and practically fly the other way. At lunch it was as if he just vanished. No where to be found. Not even Aretha could find him.   
  
  
The last bell had rung officially letting school let out. He knew that there was a few minutes before Glee club would start. He hadn’t seen much of Kurt and it was really starting to tick him off. Who the hell did he think he was any way?   
  
  
Rounding the corner the sight of Hummel laughing with his girl made him freeze. For some unknown reason this bothered him. Like for real. That weird twitchy movement in his chest kinda hurt. The thought of body checking Hummel into the lockers brought him nothing but a mere tingle. That little punk was acting like there was nothing wrong. Like he wasn’t carrying the world’s biggest secret and any second it would be let out.   
  
  
What the fuck.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
So no, he was totally justified in dragging Hummel away from his girl and down three different hallways before he pushed him into the first empty classroom.   
  
  
“Are you out of your ape like mind? This is harassment Puckerman!”   
  
  
Yeah he didn’t fully think this out but he was so mad at Hummel, and really it wasn’t his fault. Watching the kid rant and rave and going on about suing him for emotional as well as physical abuse was just too entertaining. Especially when Kurt didn’t have a leg to stand on. Puck was pretty sure that he hadn’t bothered him in anyway for like a while now. Going over the past couple of months he couldn’t pick out one time that he even touched the little princess in a way that would count as harmful.   
  
  
Wait. Where the hell was he going?   
  
  
Puck shook his head and extended his arm outwards, with a wave of his hand the huge dry erase board that had been to the left of the exit disappeared in bright white and blue lights. Huh the red tinting seem to be lighter this time. The entire board reappeared in front of Hummel who... wow screeched like a little girl.   
  
It was just too funny.   
  
The left hook to his jaw.   
  
Not so funny.   
  
It was a pretty good ice breaker though.


End file.
